In the past, various types of lighting systems for use in a room were developed. For example, initially use was made of incandescent lighting systems to provide lighting within a room. Subsequently, fluorescent lighting systems were developed because of the greater amount of light and lower costs associated with the use of fluorescent lights versus incandescent lights.
Current grid work type fluorescent lighting is common in construction applications where it is desirable to hide fluorescent bulbs from observers. Fluorescent lighting provides greater lumens than common light bulbs based on the wattage used. Fluorescent bulbs installed in an opening between an actual ceiling and a grid work frame are hidden by diffuser panels placed on the grid work frame resulting in a softer and more pleasing lighting effect. An example of a ceiling with an opening between an actual and a grid work frame is a soffit in a kitchen.
Many grid work frame ceilings are low in height and often observers prefer a feeling of greater height. Grid work frames with lowered ceilings are usually flat and take no advantage of the depth between the actual ceiling and grid work frames to provide greater height.
Usually fluorescent lights are parallel banks of fluorescent bulbs adjacent to two opposing walls, and attached to the actual ceiling within the opening and above the grid work frame. The fluorescent lights are behind diffuser panels within the grid work frame. Such construction limits the amount of lighting that is available and does not take advantage of attaching banks of fluorescent bulbs to the actual ceiling and adjacent to all available sidewalls within the opening above the grid work frame.
In many cases, observers may install ceiling fans to provide air circulation. Installing a ceiling fan into a ceiling below the height of the ceiling is possible. However, this further limits the feeling of height to the observer and takes no advantage of the space between the grid work frame and the actual ceiling above the grid work frame.
Current grid work frames are integral structures, which are expensive and difficult to replace. Installation of grid work frames occurs on-site and requires professional installation.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to provide a kit, frame structure and method of fabrication for easy installation of a prefabricated frame to replace a current grid work frame where it is desirable to provide greater ceiling height and illumination from banks of fluorescent bulbs. This kit may also provide for installation of a ceiling fan within the prefabricated frame, so that the entire structure is a prefabricated frame for a ceiling fan.